1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fire alarm system having an audible alarm function, and more particularly to a system which will protect disabled persons, sick persons, bedridden old persons, and other persons having handicapped body from fire so as to enable these persons to make correct report whenever they want to get in touch with any other person urgently.
2. Prior Art
Those persons, who are in difficulty to walk, move freely, see, hear and speak, cannot simply make any matter known to others, even when they find out any unusual situation, such as breakout of fire, intrusion of robber and the like. Consequently, the detection thereof becomes too late which may result in the spread of fire, and the accident of death by fire and the injury from robber and burglar. Those patients in a hospital can get a doctor or a nurse by pushing a switch near the bed, however, in case of bedridden old persons at their home, they cannot ask for help by calling others such as when their conditions took a sudden change for the worse, because there is no such a device at home. Further, such a device is used that will produce alarm sound or calling out sound by means of a push-button switch, however, those who are hard of hearing cannot actually hear the alarm sound even though they push a push-button switch. And, even though an unusual situation is made known to any person by means of a flashing light, it cannot be seen by those having difficulty in eyesight. Therefore, those persons who have difficulty in hearing and eyesight cannot confirm whether correct alarm sound or calling out sound is produced, so that they are very uneasy.